1. Field of the Invention
The juice extractor for citrus fruits is designed for extracting the juice from citrus fruits in kitchens. restaurants, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The already existing juice extractors, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,374; 2,090,913; 2,177,939; 2,220,372, consist of a body; a cone-shaped lower bearing member attached to the upper part of the body; a lower cone-shaped fruit holder placed over the lower cone-shaped bearing member: an upper cone-shaped fruit holder, attached to an oval moving pressing member which is put in motion by a vertical rack member. The rack member passes through an opening in the body where it combines with a gear. The gear is put in motion by a shaft member, attached to a handle. There are also known devices of this kind with console attachment of the working elements. ratchet incorporated into the moving mechanism etc., but in common to all existing models, the multiplication of the hand force is performed by a rack member and a gear member. The kinematics connection of the rack and gear members and the limitations of the size of the gear member restricts the maximum strength of the pressing part. This limits the application of the existing models of juice extractors, making difficult the extraction from such fruits as grapefruits or cutting potatoes. In addition to the above mentioned limitations, small parts of the fruit pulp pass through the holes on the lower fruit holder and diminish the quality of the juice.